Block copolymers are known in the art for a variety of applications including for use in removable tape applications wherein the tape is typically removed when it is no longer needed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,787 and 5,296,547, both of which are assigned to the present assignee. Such block copolymers can be formulated into a pressure sensitive adhesive, which may be used to make a variety of different types of tapes including removeable tapes. Specific examples of the various tapes which may be made include masking tapes, packaging tapes, medical tapes and autoclave indicator tapes. Additionally, the pressure sensitive adhesive may be used to make protective sheeting, labels, and facestock.
Articles incorporating a polymer foam core are known. The foam includes a polymer matrix and is characterized by a density that is lower than the density of the polymer matrix itself. Density reduction is achieved in a number of ways, including through creation of gas-filled voids in the matrix (e.g., by means of a blowing agent) or inclusion of polymeric microspheres (e.g., expandable microspheres) or non-polymeric microspheres (e.g., glass microspheres).